


No More Lonely Nights

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft's been frequenting a strip club. After a month away Mycroft is eager to see one of the dancers. And it seems Foxy is eager to see him too.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160





	No More Lonely Nights

Mycroft Holmes was an important, busy man. His long climb up to the top had left him little time for social activities or relationships, and now, nearing middle age, he found himself with more time in the evenings and an empty house.

So he’d taken to visiting a small, discreet club for gay gentlemen. The dancers were attractive enough and he enjoyed the attention even if he knew he was merely paying for the privilege.

There was one particular dancer though, who went by the name of Foxy. He always smiled warmly at Mycroft, always seemed to enjoy the private lap dances he purchased and would even leave other clients that probably paid better to see to Mycroft’s needs.

If nothing else, Foxy kept him coming back.

He’d been going to the club for nearly six months when he was called out of the country for a delicate meeting. There was no time to do anything other than throw together a suitcase and catch his flight. The work kept him longer than expected, nearly a month, but in the end the crisis was averted and he was able to return home.

Returning to his empty house, Mycroft dropped his suitcase in the bedroom and looked around. The hour was a bit late, but not terribly. He knew he should do some work, unpack, get settled in. Instead he headed back out the door.

Foxy looked genuinely relieved to see him walk in. “Good evening, sir,” he said, coming over to him. Mycroft hesitated, then produced some cash. “Perhaps a dance?”

“Of course.” Foxy took his hand, led him into the back and into a private cubby. “You’ve been gone quite a while,” he said quietly.

“Unexpected business out of the country. I… only got home this evening.”

“And came right here?” said Foxy, grin turning wider as he straddled Mycroft’s lap.

“I… wanted to see you,” admitted Mycroft.

Foxy glanced over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t observed, then picked up Mycroft’s hands and put them on his sides.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, but slid his hands up, running his thumbs across Foxy’s nipples. Foxy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s neck and rolling his hips. “I get off in thirty minutes. Meet me at the pub two doors down.”

Biting his lip, Mycroft knew that Foxy could get in trouble for meeting someone outside the club. Or for allowing a client to put their hands on him. Mycroft let his hands drop, no matter how much he wanted to touch. “I shouldn’t,” he said softly.

“Thirty minutes,” repeated Foxy, finishing his dance and giving Mycroft a warm smile.

Mycroft swallowed hard. He straightened his suit and tipped one of the other dancers on the way out, hoping that would make him look less suspicious. Of course he went straight to the pub and got a drink, sitting in a booth towards the back and watching the door.

Thirty-four minutes later Foxy came in, just as handsome in street clothes as he was in the club. He smiled as he spotted Mycroft and quickly crossed the room to sit across from him. “Greg,” he said, offering his hand.

“Mycroft,” he answered, shaking and finding it all a little ridiculous. He’d been seeing Foxy in much less for months. But this was Greg and despite the strangeness it felt right. “Shall I buy you a drink?”

“I was rather hoping you’d take me home,” said Greg.

Straightforward. Clearly Greg knew exactly what he wanted. “Are you sure?” asked Mycroft. “You don’t know me.”

“You came straight from the airport to see me, more or less,” said Greg. “And I’ve missed you. Yes.”

Mycroft looked at him, then picked up his phone and texted his driver. “My car will be here in three minutes or less. I’m a minor government official who can’t talk about his work, lives alone, and can sometimes work erratic hours.”

Greg covered his hand with his own. “I’m a university student that’s been working at this club about a year, I want to be a cop, and every time you walked in my heart skipped a beat.”

Mycroft nearly laughed, but his phone alerted that his driver was there. Instead, he smiled back at Greg and took his hand again. “Your coach awaits,” he said gently, leading him outside. He got the door and followed him in.

“You're going to make me feel like a princess in a fairy tale,” said Greg.

“You’ve already swept me off my feet,” said Mycroft, putting his hand on Greg’s thigh. “What do you want? For tonight, to start.”

“You. If you’d have me. If I’m not too…”

“I’d be a hypocrite if I said you were sullied in any way,” said Mycroft. “And besides, you’re not.”

“I’ve never gone home with anyone before. I’ve never wanted to. But you’d been gone a month and I wasn’t sure if you were ever coming back, and I had no way to find you or see you if you didn’t,” said Greg, all of it coming out in a rush.

Mycroft cupped his cheek. “I’ve missed you, too,” he said, then leaned in to kiss him.

Greg’s lips were soft. He sighed quietly and opened his mouth to Mycroft, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Mycroft put an arm around him and pulled him closer, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. God help him but he wanted Greg. Wanted him in every way and only for himself.

Reluctantly he pulled away as the car slowed and came to a stop. “Come on,” he said, leading him out of the car and into his house.

Greg grinned at him as the door closed behind him. “Mycroft,” he said, as if testing his name on his tongue.

Mycroft took his hands and pulled him close, kissing him again. Months of want and desire rushing through his veins. Greg moaned, clearly wanting him just as badly. Blindly, Mycroft guided him to his bedroom, stealing more kisses, unable to stop touching now that he had permission.

Greg landed on his back in the large bed, scooting back, grinning at Mycroft like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Mycroft moved over him, pushing up his shirt, wanting to get to the tantalizing skin beneath.

“May I admit I’ve thought of this?” he asked, breathlessly. “Touched myself to the thought of you in this bed, under my hands.”

“Only if I can confess the same,” said Greg, peeling his shirt off and tossing it aside before going for Mycroft’s buttons. “I want to see the man beneath the suit.”

“You can,” said Mycroft, tossing his suit coat carelessly in the same direction as Greg’s shirt. “Only you.”

Greg tugged Mycroft’s tie free while Mycroft got his waistcoat off. “Another time I’m going to take my time with these layers,” muttered Greg. “But not tonight.”

Mycroft’s heart leaped at the promise of more, but it was almost too much. Best to focus on the now. He untucked his shirt as Greg got the buttons open.

“God, your freckles,” groaned Greg.

Mycroft blushed. Lovers had been few and far between and those that there had been had very little to say about his body.

Greg leaned up to kiss him, pushing his shirt from his shoulders. “I want you, Mycroft," he said.

“You shall have me,” Mycroft promised, getting his shirt off, then reaching for his trousers.

“Yeah. Please,” whispered Greg, looking at his hands and licking his lips in anticipation.

Mycroft’s hands nearly shook as he loosened his belt, scooting off the bed to toe off his shoes, then shoving his trousers and pants down all at once.

“Gorgeous,” breathed Greg, crawling forward to swallow down his cock.

Mycroft’s knees nearly buckled. He pushed his hand through Greg’s hair and gave him a gentle tug. “Greedy,” he muttered.

Greg knelt back and wiped his mouth. “Hungry.”

“Mine,” growled Mycroft, pushing him onto his back and going for his jeans. 

Greg lifted his hips so he could pull them down. Mycroft tugged off his shoes, then his jeans, then reached for the hem of his pants, hesitating and looking to Greg’s face.

“Don’t stop now,” panted Greg, pushing Mycrot’s hands down. Mycroft took the pants with him, pulling them all the way off and leaving Greg gloriously naked before him.

“Amazing,” said Mycroft, drinking in the view.

Greg gave himself a slow pull, licking his lips. “Be better if you were in me.”

“Is that what you want?” asked Mycroft, moving over to the end table for lube and condoms, hoping everything was still in good shape, considering how long it had been since he’d had anyone in his bed.

“I think I’ve made that abundantly clear by now,” said Greg, moving up and settling himself in Mycroft’s pillows.

“So you have,” said Mycroft, moving over him and kissing him deeply. He coated his fingers and teased Greg.

Greg moaned and spread himself wider, moving his hips in time with Mycroft’s fingers. There was still a hint of the grace he had when he danced, but Mycroft could read his desperation in the lines of his body.

He didn’t spend much time opening him before reaching for a condom and tearing it open. He watched Greg’s face as he rolled it on, searching for any hesitation and finding none.

Finally, he lined up, kissing Greg as he pushed into his willing body.

“God, yeah, Mycroft,” groaned Greg, wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s neck.

Mycroft wanted to be tender, to go slow and show Greg just what he meant to him. But with so much pent up need all he could do was take him hard and fast, almost wild, grunting with every thrust as he filled Greg over and over again.

Greg held on for dear life, moaning and nipping at his ear, encouraging Mycroft between panting breaths. 

There was no way to hold back, his peak overwhelming him as he groaned Greg’s name. 

Mycroft collapsed in Greg’s arms, mouthing his shoulder and thrusting shallowly through the aftershocks. He was vaguely aware of Greg running fingers through his hair, murmuring thanks into his temple.

Finally, Mycroft raised his head and kissed Greg gently. He carefully pulled out, realizing that Greg had came at the same time. He smiled softly and pecked Greg’s lips as he got up and went to the en suite, binning the condom and getting a warm cloth to wipe them both up.

“Will you stay?” said Mycroft softly. “Not just tonight, either.”

“As long as you’ll let me. Well, and I do need to go to class,” said Greg, reaching up to trace his fingers along a scar on Mycroft’s side.

“I… I know this is all very sudden, but, would you let me take care of you? Whatever they were paying you at the club… I’ll double it.”

Greg leaned up to kiss him. “You’re lonely. You don’t have to double it. I’d stay for far less than that.”

“At least let me help you with school,” said Mycroft, taking the cloth back into the en suite.

“If you want me to quit my job you’ll have to,” said Greg. He bit his lip. “Are you sure? I’m not exactly upper-class material.”

“I don’t care,” said Mycroft, folding the covers back and getting settled in bed. He gathered Greg in his arms and held him against his chest.

Greg relaxed. “Alright then, I’ll stay. Only you.”

“I can’t promise I’m an easy man to live with,” said Mycroft.

“Just let me know next time you have to leave,” said Greg. “I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

“I will.” Mycroft kissed the top of his head. “I’m yours.”

“Good.” Mycroft felt Greg close his eyes and settle more deeply. This might not have been the most conventional way to start a relationship, but he had a feeling everything was going to be just fine. And no more lonely nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lmirandas, theartstudentyouhate and astudyinfic for reading and encouraging along. And to the Mystrade crew for encourging the bunny in the first place, especially myanglofiles.
> 
> You can find me mostly on twitter these days at merindab


End file.
